Sirom
by Florentinakane
Summary: Terry, un joven principe, incia unas lecciones en brazos de la doncella de su madre.


El joven príncipe Terry, recorría los oscuros corredores de su castillo. Iba en dirección a los aposentos de su madre, la reina Eleanor. Como era su costumbre, justo antes de retirarse a dormir, aparecía por allí, para comentar con su madre lo ocurrido durante el día.

Al entrar, sorprendido, recorre con la mirada la habitación. Está vacía. Da un paso dentro, tratando de recordar que alguien le hubiese comentado que su madre estaría ausente. Dando media vuelta y con la intención de retirarse a sus propias habitaciones jala la puerta con fuerza, justo al mismo momento en que Sirom (estrella) la empujaba para entrar a ver si a su reina se le ofrecía algo.

Debido al impulso cae dentro de la habitación, siendo rescatada de caer al piso, por los fuertes brazos del adolecente príncipe.

Sirom, la doncella personal de la reina, había entrado al servicio de ésta siendo una pequeña de 10 años, cuya responsabilidad era, al inicio de su servicio, estar al pendiente de las necesidades básicas de la reina durante el tiempo posterior al parto. Con el tiempo, gano la confianza y el cariño de la reina, nombrándola esta como su doncella personal, puesto de gran confianza y responsabilidad.

Reconociendo Terry a Sirom, la ayudo a incorporarse, y sin soltarla le pregunta: Sirom a donde ha ido mi madre?.

Sirom, en ese momento se da cuenta que su pequeño, pues así lo llamaba ella en su mente, ya no era un pequeño, sino que rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre, y para muestra los fuertes brazos que la sostenía.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió desde la espalda hasta las rodillas. Era todo un hombre! Y sin escuchar la pregunta que le habían dirigido, solo atinó a quedársele mirando directamente a los ojos.

Terry, extrañado, pero sin soltarla, le devuelve la mirada. Y asustado observa como Sirom, mojó sus labios distraídamente. Pero ese simple acto, despierta en él sensaciones desconocidas.  
>Ninguno de los dos se separa, al contrario, Terry la estrecha mas en sus brazos y Sirom encuentra el acomodo perfecto en sus brazos.<p>

Aun y que Sirom era soltera, no era del todo inocente, por lo que acerca su boca a los labios de Terry, quién la mira asustado aún, pero no se separa ni un ápice. Ella lo empieza a besar suavemente, subiendo sus manos al cuello de Terry, y ayudándolo a inclinar aun más la cabeza, para poder saborear las mieles de esos labios vírgenes.

El sin saber qué hacer, solo aprieta sus labios fuertemente sobre los labios de la doncella, mientras ella entreabriendo sus labios, acaricia con su lengua los labios de él, logrando que los abra un poco y poder ella introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de él.

Acalorado, sorprendido, Terry se dejó llevar por la intensa caricia. Lentamente, Sirom, relaja el abrazo, y poco a poco separa su boca de la de él. El aun con los ojos cerrados se inclina buscando más. Y al no encontrarla abre los ojos y mira la traviesa mirada en los ojos de la mujer.

No crees que es suficiente? Le pregunta Sirom, con un dejo de picardía en su voz. –Si seguimos podríamos acabar en la cama-.

-Y que haríamos en la cama? Tienes sueño acaso? Te doy sueño?- Le pregunta inocentemente Terry.

A lo que la mujer, sonriendo abiertamente, recuerda la edad del joven, 15 años. - Terry, has estado con una mujer en la cama?- Le pregunta directamente.

Sin entender la pregunta, Terry le dice- Si, con mi mama, de pequeño. Que no recuerdas que a veces eras tú quién me llevaba de regreso a mi habitación?

Sirom lo mira con ternura y a la vez con pasión y le dice. – Eso no cuenta Terry, me refiero es que si no has… intimado con una mujer-. Terry recuerda algunas conversaciones escuchadas entre los mozos, y se da cuenta a lo que se refiere la doncella de su madre. –No.- Le contesta escuetamente.

Con coquetería, Sirom se dirige a la puerta y le dice: - Cuando quieras aprender, buscame. –

Y lo deja parado en medio de la habitación de su madre.

Pasa una semana, tiempo en el cual, Terry, no deja de darle vueltas a lo sucedido. Cada vez que lo recuerda, su cuerpo experimenta cambios desconocidos, y se llena de un calor que no sabe como apagarlo.

Esa noche, con un nerviosismo notorio, se dirige al cuarto de Sirom. Este se encuentra en el ala del castillo correspondiente a su madre, pero con suficiente aislamiento, para que nadie se dé cuenta que él se dirige ahí.

Con las manos temblorosas, toca la puerta. Al escuchar un Adelante, el abre la puerta.

Sirom, se encuentra sentada ante una mesa, y al verlo entrar, se pone de pie. Le dirige una mirada interrogativa, pero no pronuncia palabra alguna. Terry se le queda viendo. Y le dice:

-He pensado en lo que me dijiste la semana pasada, y quiero que me enseñes.-

Lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de la cara de Terry, Sirom se acerca a él, y lo toma de la mano.

Lo acerca a su cuerpo, y con suavidad lo empieza besar. El inmediatamente se deja llevar por la caricia, y empieza apretarle la espalda. Ella le dice susurrante: No, espera, tienes que acariciarme, no tratar de arrancarme la piel. Suavemente de arriba abajo en mi espalda- le dice, y le muestra cómo hacerlo masajeando ella la espalda de él sin abandonar el beso.

Poco a poco lo despoja de sus ropas, y le va indicando como quitarle la ropa a ella. Al verla desnuda, siente como su entrepierna se pone rígida, y una urgencia se apodera de él. Ella se recuesta en su cama, y el torpemente se acomoda sobre ella. Ella lo sigue acariciando y besando y el siguiendo su instinto la penetra y rápidamente siente un gran alivio.

Voltea a ver el rostro de Sirom, y ella solo le dice: - mañana lo harás mejor-.

Una semana duro su aprendizaje. Día a día aprendía algo nuevo que al día siguiente ponía en práctica.

El séptimo día, estaban nuevamente en la habitación de Sirom, él le acariciaba lentamente los pezones con la legua, cuando escucho un sonido, tan dulce, tan excitante, que nunca había escuchado. Sirom estaba gimiendo. Lentamente bajo la mano acariciando y pasando por su vientre, llegando a su objetivo, y lo encontró húmedo.

Separando con sus dedos los pliegues de su feminiedad, introdujo los dedos en el interior de ella, sin dejar de lamer y succionar sus pezones. Los gemidos de ella eran música para sus oídos. Cuando empezó a mover su mano dentro de ella, Sirom le rasguñó la espalda , y sus gemidos empezaron a subir de intensidad.

Sirom alcanzó la cima. Jamás en su vida, había experimentado un orgasmo de esa manera y sin que el miembro de é, la hubiese penetrado. El incrédulo vio lo que sus caricias ocasionaban, y él ni siquiera se había excitado.

Cuando ella recuperó el control de su respiración, susurró: Has terminado tu aprendizaje.


End file.
